


Confused

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No thanks. I'm fine like this- confused."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused

_"I actually find Yagami-kun quite attractive."_

_Light chuckled. "Sorry, Ryuzaki. You have to go through a lot of girls if you want me."_

_"I'm not good with girls."_

_"I can teach you, haha."_

_"No thanks. I'm fine like this- confused."_

_Light never knew **what the fuck** L was trying to say, but  **fuck it, he was cute.**_

Sorry, L.

_"Ryuzaki,"_

_"Yes?"_

_"...Are you still confused?"_

_L took a long time to answer. He gave a sad smile. "Unfortunately, yes."_

Light clenched his fists. No, he bit his lip. Not now. 

_"I'll always be confused.... Sorry, Yagami-kun."_

_"How can you say that? If it makes you feel better, I'm confused too."_

_Confused on how this **fucking weirdo who was just as sick as him stole his heart.**_

"You're an enemy, not my friend!" Light cried. "No, no, please not yet...." his back hit the stairs. "Ryuzaki..." 

_He's dead. Finally._

**_No. It can't be. Just when I..._ **

_I'm so happy._

**_.....Right?_ **

"I'm so sorry, Ryuzaki." He managed to say. "Wasn't I your first friend? I threw that away..." 

**A God doesn't need friends.**

"Are you still confused?"

He didn't expect an answer. 

"No. Yagami-kun, I can grasp your emotions. It's a tragedy to see you like this." 

"I'm dying..." 

"You won't be alone, you know. I'm no longer confused. I now know why Yagami-kun ended up like this." 

Light closed his eyes.  **A God... A ruler...**

**No.**

"He was confused."

**That's not what I want.**

**I want friends.**

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idk


End file.
